Mr Resetti's Speedy Descent
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mr. Resetti decides to see what it's like to go fast. He ends up not liking it (predictable, that grumpy old mole is).
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Resetti popped out of the ground in Seaside Hill as he was summoned there due to someone resetting the game. He looked around at the speed of sound, wondering just who would be the punk to do such a thing.

"All right, what's going on?" Mr. Resetti called out as he clenched his fists, steam coming out of his yellow helmet. "How come there's all this mishaps and mayhem occurring?"

"Hey, we're just running." Silver stated as he approached Mr. Resetti. "What's your deal?"

"The deal is that I wasn't feeling it on my way over here..." Mr. Resetti grumbled as he shook his head. "God, I remembered what it was like in Edisaes... it was not a fun trip..."

 _It was a nice normal afternoon in the Animal Crossing village of Edisaes, with it being in the ever so popular Seaside Hil as Dry Bowser and Toadette were both racing around the race course on Wiggler ATVs, with Petey Piranha flying high in the sky by flapping his big green leaves in a majestic manner. Mr. Resetti popped out of the ground by The Roost as he was nearly run over by Dry Bowser, which caused him to rage as he followed the racing duo through tunneling. Eventually he emerged in front of Dry Bowser, causing the skeletal reptile to go flying right off his Wiggler themed ATV._

 _"Agh! For crying out loud!" Dry Bowser cursed as he was broken into several bones, bouncing his skull as he turned around and glared at Mr. Resetti. "Sonny! Are you kidding me, man!? What the hell was that for?"_

 _"That was for almost making me roadkill, you inconsiderate lizard! Learn to drive!" Mr. Resetti snapped as he then turned around to see Toadette farting on her ATV, chucking his pick axe at her, knocking the flatulent mushroom girl off the Wiggler based vehicle. "And you! Don't think you're off the hook just because you're cute!"_

 _"Ouchies! My tushie!" Toadette yelped in pain as she had Mr. Resetti's axe stuck to her pink mushroom cap, pulling it off as she winced in pain, tears forming in her eyes as she turned to the angry mole. "Why... would you do that to me? I thought we were friends?"_

 _"Friends? Pah! Buddies wouldn't deliberately be doing what you two are doing!" Mr. Resetti exclaimed as he then glanced up to see Petey flapping above him, pulling another axe from his yellow helmet as he chucked it right at the mutated piranha plant, hitting him. "And you up there, bird brain! You think you own the skies just because you can flap your dumb leaves? Don't make me laugh!"_

 _Petey screamed as he flailed his leaves, falling on top of Mr. Resetti and flattening him. Dry Bowser smirked as he was collecting his bones and putting himself back together, with Toadette rubbing her injured mushroom cap while continuing to sniffle, with Petey slowly getting up and glancing back to see a squashed Mr. Resetti slowly groaning in pain, shrugging in response._

"...maybe you just need to take a break from Seaside Hill for a while." Silver commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Amy nodded as she brushed her pink hair back. "Uh huh. Maybe you should check out Green Hill-"

"Oh don't make me laugh. As if I need to go to a zone more rehashed than Seaside Hill..." Mr. Resetti groaned as he then decided to try running, only to stop a few feet as he placed his left hand on his chest. "Phew... I'm not as built in shape as you kids... oh damn..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Resetti sighed. "Sometimes I tell myself what is the point of being so angry... well someone around here needs to stress out the importance of living life every day, otherwise we would struggle and stay up all night wondering why we bother in the 1st place. No matter how much it damages me down the line, I have to yell at everyone and make them not reset, less the universe suffer."**

"Goddamn it all, how long do we have to keep friggin' running?" Mr. Resetti groaned as he was following Silver and Amy through Seaside Hill, with the trio approaching the barrier between it and City Escape as it was clear how connected the two iconic starting zones were.

"So long as you don't want to get crushed by that stupid truck!" Silver exclaimed as he pointed at the GUN Truck following them, with it tearing apart the beautiful tropical foliage surrounding the red and white temples overlooking the sandy shore.

"Why does this always happen to us!" Amy cried out as she began crying while pathetically flailing her arms about, her tears causing the ground to get slippery.

The GUN Truck began to lose control from the tears so much, it began smashing into the various buildings, causing major property damage. Mister Resetti and Sivler couldn't believe what Amy's crying was doing as they exchanged shocked glances with each other, with Amy continuing to cry as the 3 managed to reach the city to escape from after the constant running.

"Is she this much of a crybaby?" Resetti asked as he eyed the sobbing Amy suspiciously.

"Not usually..." Silver remarked, casually rubbing the back of his quills.

Overhearing this, Amy cried louder as she dashed past the two male mammals, her crying causing the entire city to explode as she left them and the destroyed GUN Truck behind, with not even it being able to handle her high pitched wailing. Eventually one lone building that remained toppled onto Resetti and Silver, knocking them out... for several minutes. Then both of them popped out, groaning as they looked greatly injured from the collateral damage they received.

"Ugh... what I wouldn't do for a reset-" Silver attempted to say as Resetti then started beating him up with his pickax.

"NO RESETTING! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THAT SHIT!" Resetti screeched as he really hated it, and jeeze did it show.

 **Mr. Resetti shrugged. "Yeah I do get a bit rowdy, but sometimes you have to get out all of your emotions to get the point across, no matter how stressful it can be."  
**


End file.
